


Congrats Team USA

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Patriotism, Women's World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Brian had never thought about what would ACTUALLY happen if he let Jason organize a watch-party for the women’s world cup final, in which his Team USA was expected to win, in the skaters lounge. He said yes without thinking.He had forgotten exactly how patriotic Jason Brown was.





	Congrats Team USA

**Author's Note:**

> US Figure Skating twitter used a gif of Jason jumping around to congratulate the US Women winning the World Cup today, and someone said, "I bet Jason's patriotic self is running around Canada screaming USA USA" and I asked on twitter if anybody wanted a tiny crack fic and they did and I can't sleep so I decided to write and post this tonight. 
> 
> If anybody reads this I will be shocked.

Brian had never thought about what would ACTUALLY happen if he let Jason organize a watch-party for the women’s world cup final, in which his Team USA was expected to win, in the skaters lounge. He said yes without thinking. 

He had forgotten exactly how patriotic Jason Brown was.

~

Yuzuru blinked as he walked into the lounge to get a bottle of water and found every inch covered in streamers and banners and paper cutouts in red white and blue. And that was on top of the American flags on every surface. “Am I dreaming?” he muttered, frowning.

“WELCOME TO AMERICA!” Yuzuru yelped when Jason popped up from where he was attaching a giant American flag to the wall behind the chairs and benches in front of the TV. 

“Um, have you go crazy?” Yuzuru asked gently. “Do I need to call for Tracy?”

“Nope!” Evgenia popped out from behind the refrigerator holding a stream of soccer ball shaped fairy lights, carrying them across to hang on the TV. “Brian let Jason turn the lounge into America for the football! Isn’t it fun?!” She looked around, smiling. “Same colors as for Russia, so I like it, even if it is for America.”

Yuzuru slowly backed out. “Okaaaayyy.” He got out of their sight and then ran for Tracy’s office. When he got there, he ducked in. “Tracy, I think Jason go crazy and take Zhenya with him,” he said, blinking owlishly at her.

She chuckled. “Ah, you saw the lounge, huh?” She shook her head. “We agreed that any skater who wants to watch the final can use the lounge for the soccer game. He’s really excited,” she said fondly. “Why? Has he gone overboard?”

Yuzuru hummed. “He yell ‘welcome to America’ when I walk in, and decoration store throw up in lounge.”

Tracy cringed playfully. “Oh dear. Well, you just saw what he did for the fourth of July,” she pointed out, and he laughed, remembering everybody decked out in USA colors.

“I guess it cute. He love his country like I love Japan,” he said with a fond shake of his head. “Jason is funny. I like Jason.”

“Are you going to watch the soccer with them?” she asked and he made a face.

“No. I just go to gym. Need exercise, not watch sport I do not know. Baseball is sport I like,” he said, and she nodded.

“Okay then. See you at practice later?”

He nodded his head. “Yes, see you there.”

~

Brian was on the ice with Yuzuru and Tracy, working on something he was struggling with as a team, when they heard loud screams echoing from somewhere. Brian chuckled. “I guess the US ladies won,” he said, and the other two both smiled and went on with their business for a split second before-

“USA! USA! USA!” The distant chanting grew louder, by a chorus of voices, and suddenly Jason’s distinct voice stood out just as he came running past the windows with a massive American flag and no shirt on, screaming, “AMERICA! AMERICAAAA!” at the top of his lungs. 

Following him was a large group of their skaters, all chanting “USA! USA! USA!” as they followed him. They watched through the windows as the group ran all through the visitors lounge, the café, and reappeared at the upstairs windows, effectively running through the entire rink complex, following their shirtless leader as they cheered for the US team even though only a single one of them was American.

Brian sighed and turned back to a stunned looking Yuzuru and Tracy, who was trying not to laugh. “That kid never does anything by halves,” he said bluntly, and that was Tracy’s undoing as she burst out laughing and tumbled to the ice, laying there on her back, laughing so hard Yuzuru rushed to her side to try and make sure she was okay. 

Brian just heard the wild hoard’s chants growing distant as they no doubt attempted to take their celebrations through the entire club.


End file.
